


What To Get Your Blogger on Valentine's Day

by irisqod



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, John Watson's Blog, Love Letters, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisqod/pseuds/irisqod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wonder how many hits this post would get in the real world?</p>
<p>Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!</p></blockquote>





	What To Get Your Blogger on Valentine's Day

John opened his laptop meaning to search for a new restaurant to take Sherlock to for Valentine’s Day, what he found was a browser window opened to his blog. 

There was an entry that read:

_February 14, 2016_. 

_My John,_  
 _Happy Valentine’s Day._  
 _We don’t have the most conventional of relationships, I know, but ours is the perfect relationship because we have made it so._  
 _While I am not usually one for sentiment – although you have made great strides in helping me with that – I wanted to let you know, in a public way, that I love you, deeply and forever._  
 _You keep me from flying apart from too much input and stop me from imploding from boredom simply by being you. You ground me and make me more than I could have ever been alone._  
 _You bind my wounds – both the physical ones and the emotional ones I inflict upon myself_.  
 _My fearless John, always so strong. Always there to tell me what I most need to hear, even if it is painful to say._  
 _My protector and my defender._  
 _People can say what they want about us, about our perfectly unconventional relationship, but they will never understand the most basic fact about it. The thing that is at the center of it._  
 _You make me strive to be_ better.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how many hits this post would get in the real world?
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!


End file.
